


Looking to the Future

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione hopes that her Animagus form is the same as her lover's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt: 09/01: itch
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

_Looking to the Future_

Minerva was curled up in her Animagus form in Hermione's lap, purring when Hermione itched her ear.

Hermione chuckled. "You're adorable as a tabby cat, Minerva."

Minerva meowed.

"I hope that my form is a cat as well." Hermione smiled. "We'll find out soon, though, won't we? I'm nearing the end of my apprenticeship." She paused. "I wish I could have finished my apprenticeship with you, but I understand that it would have been improper."

Minerva returned to her human form. "When your apprenticeship is over, we'll no longer need to hide our relationship." She lowered her lips to Hermione's.


End file.
